


kiss it better

by LexTheMoose



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: The Old City Jail left Ryan pretty rattled, but luckily Shane is there to make it more bearable.Based on this "Types of kisses" prompt from Tumblr, requested by Anon:"An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose."
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389562
Comments: 11
Kudos: 309
Collections: fics für lari





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: kingspapercrown.tumblr.com

Ryan barely registers that they’re back in the hotel, everything is happening in little snapshots ever since he came out of that cursed as hell building. It’s like he saw himself from a third-person perspective for most of the time. He barely even recalls anything from his time alone in there.

He hopes most of it is useable footage at the very least. He remembers a little snippet, him talking to Shane, telling him how fucking scared he was. Shane getting a hand on his back and sitting him down while the crew started packing up, offering him some water.

He even made some conversation, but he mostly just stared, listened to Shane’s rumbly voice talk about God knows what. It’s probably the only reason he didn’t just fucking blackout on the spot.

Then he remembers walking into the hotel, Shane still by his side, the chatter of their crew breaking the quiet of the hotel lobby.

Shane unlocking the door to his room.

And now he’s here, sitting on presumably Shane’s bed, blinking slowly and trying to suck his would back into his body, arranging the chaos in his head to have a proper thought.

The bed dips right next to him, and then something is pressed into his hands. Cold, smooth glass, slightly damp. It brings him back and he turns, to focus on Shane’s face.  
“Everything okay?” Shane speaks quietly, eyes trained on him, scanning Ryan’s face. He’s concerned, Ryan can see that. Maybe not everyone could, but they’ve spent enough time together for Ryan to recognize how worry makes Shane’s face tight.

“I am, yes. Mostly.” Ryan snorts softly, looking down at the beer in his hands and taking a big sip, only realizing how dry his mouth has been this whole time.

“Wanna talk about it?” Shane offers, he’s nursing a beer too, but his attention is more focused on Ryan.

“Not really. There is nothing to talk about I guess. I freaked myself out, that’s it.” Ryan wheezes softly. It’s a little empty. He’s still shaken to his very core, doesn’t know how to function like a normal human. His hands are shaking too when he chugs the beer one more time and puts the bottle down between their feet, probably for one of them to kick over later.

Ryan’s strangely cold, despite it being pretty warm in the room, it’s like it’s coming from inside of him, chilling him to the bones. He shudders, goosebumps breaking out on his arms as he wraps his arms around himself, trying to warm up, make the feeling go away. It’s not working and that frustrates him further.

Suddenly, Shane’s arm wraps around his shoulder, pulling him flush against his body and the goosebumps are still there, but it helps and that’s all that matters. At least that’s exactly what Ryan tells himself when he shifts, turning his whole body into Shane, burying his face into the crook of his neck and just breathing. He lets Shane’s warmth and smell light him up from the inside, soothe the cold.

Ryan lets out a sound that’s between a sob and soft laughter when Shane starts to hum, what else but fucking Mamma Mia. It brings him back to the time of his breakup a few years ago, crying between takes and hiding it so well on camera. Shane making him watch Mamma Mia in every hotel room they went to, to distract him. Shane doing his silly dance to the song, singing it to him softly when he was in such a dark, awful place he thought he’d never be okay again.

He listens to the rumble of Shane’s chest as he hums, feeling it with his entire body, which is not surprising, now that Ryan thinks about how tightly they’re pressed together. Ryan couldn’t care less though, his mind is blissfully quiet, he’s safe, it’s finally easy to breathe. Everything is okay.

Shane waits for him to make the first move to pull away when he’s ready, infinitely patient in a way Ryan adores.

“Thanks, big guy.” He says, slightly cringing at the raw sound of his own voice.

“Anytime, you know that,” Shane replies softly, and leans over Ryan slightly, reaching for his previously discarded beer bottle before it really does get knocked over.

However, he doesn’t expect Ryan to turn to him at the same time, opening his mouth, to say something, to apologize perhaps, for acting like such a baby after years and years of walking around creepy old buildings.

The words die in his throat as soon as Shane’s lips brush against his and Ryan flinches back, it’s an involuntary movement before freezing completely, like a deer in the headlights.

Shane looks back at him with a similar expression, eyes wide, not daring to make a move. Then he licks his lips and Ryan’s gaze jumps to it, following the movement with his eyes and that’s it. That’s all he needs before putting his brain on autopilot and eagerly tugging Shane closer by the collar.

They meet half-way, Shane quickly catching up. Their teeth clash just ever so slightly as they both firmly press into the kiss, Ryan opening his mouth without needing any encouragement, another shiver running down his spine at the drag of Shane’s tongue against his own.

He finds himself wrapping his arms around Shane, desperately. Shane holds himself up on one arm next to him, it’s an awkward and uncomfortable position but he couldn’t be fucked to care at the moment. His other hand is curling around Ryan’s face, and Ryan fists into his shirt, feeling the fabric, letting it ground him, like the feeling of Shane’s growing beard scratching against his own, making the goosebumps appear again, even though he’s impossibly warm now, burning up under his clothes.

Ryan’s almost dizzy by the time he pulls back, staring at Shane, eyes blown wide, and dark.  
He takes in the sight of him, he’s flushed, maybe a little confused. It’s exactly how he feels too.

“We should talk about this,” Shane says eventually, his voice is barely above a murmur, a little raspy.

Ryan closes his eyes because it’s too much, everything is too bright and he’s fucking overwhelmed. The fear he felt during their shoot and Shane’s warm lips on his, he still feels it. How much he wants to kiss him again… _Fuck_.

It’s all swirling around in there, turning into a big fuzzy, confusing mess of feelings. He just wants to sleep. He tells Shane as much too.

“Here? With me?” Shane asks tentatively like he expects Ryan to say no.

“With you.” Ryan nods like it was never a question to the tired, burned-out part of his brain that took control for now. “If you don’t mind sharing, that is.”

“Bless Katie for getting us rooms with queen beds I suppose.” That is the only answer Shane gives as he stands and Ryan laughs, even though it’s not funny at all. All the tension seeps out of his body with it, leaving him exhausted.

He hears Shane let out a snort too and Ryan looks up at him. His messy hair, the flush on the tip of his ears and that smile, making his eyes crinkle so nicely. Ryan’s exhausted, but looking at Shane, remembering that they _just made out, like fucking teenagers_. The thought sets off an excited buzz under his skin and he’s almost giddy with it. 

They’ll be okay, he’s never been more certain about anything in his life.


End file.
